The Little Kids: and the Friends Show
''The Little Kids: and the Friends Show ''is an upcoming to shows from Walt Disney Pictures and Flower Studios. Film Shows by Disney Junior. Plot Cast * Debi Derryberry as John Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Bunny Rabbit, Grandma Kiddies, Mowgli, Simba (Young), Piglet and Christopher Robin * Tara Strong as Molly Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Mandy the Cat, Baby Sister #2, Baby Sister #3 and Roo * Kath Soucie as Shane Kiddies, Mila the Baby, Bambi and Kanga * Fran Brill as Lola Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies, * E.G. Daily as John Kiddies (Singing Voice), Molly Kiddies (Singing Voice), Baby Sister #1 and Oona * Laraine Newman as John and Molly Kiddie's Mommy / Julia Kiddies and Mulan * Tom Hanks as John and Molly Kiddie's Daddy / Daniel Kiddies * Albert Brooks as Grandpa Mikey Kiddies * Patrick Warburton as Lola Kiddies (Singing Voice), Papa Bear and Prince * Ellen DeGeneres as Mama Bear * Frank Welker as Baby Bear, Shane and Lola Kiddie's Daddy / Simmons Kiddies, Kazoo, Cri-Kee and Lion * Tress MacNeille as Emily Kiddie's Mommy / Lila Kiddies and Daisy Duck * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Alena, Skunks Minnie Mouse, Hewey, Dewey and Louie * Bill Farmer as The Lifegaurd, Goofy and Pluto * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Jim Cummings as Emily Kiddie's Daddy / Sid Kiddies, Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Kaa and Ed * Carolyn Lawrence as Tarrow Kiddie's Mommy / Crystal Kiddies * Tom Kenny as Tarrow Kiddie's Daddy / Josh Kiddies, Mr. Beaver, Teddy Bear and Rabbit * Michael J. Gough as Gopher * Peter Cullen as Lola Kiddies and Eeyore * Crystal Scales as Shane and Lola Kiddie's Mommy / Leeda Kiddies, Teacher, Old MacDonald Girl in Farm Show Announcer and The Little Cute Adorable Girl * John Leguizamo as Mr. Weasel * Martin Clunes as Mr. Weasel (Singing Voice) * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog * Jeff Bennett as Greg T. Man / Mike * John Goodman as Lola Kiddies, Fireman, Baloo and The Police Man * Nathan Lane as Mr. Squirrel, and Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi * Cheech Marin as Banzai * Jada Pinkett Smith as Oliver and Rina Kiddie's Mommy / Curly Kiddies * Will Smith as Oliver and Rina Kiddie's Daddy / Jack Kiddies * Eddie Murphy as Mushu * Drew Barrymore as Firewoman * Hayden Panettiere as Sophia Lily * Justin Long as The Mouse and Chipmunks * Anne Hathaway as Principal Daily * Rodger Bumpass as Lad * Bob Bergen as The Blue Bird * David L. Lander as Bob the Penguin * Clarence Nash as The Ducklings (uncredited) Episodes Vol. 1 # Preschool # The Ball # The Swimming # Playtime # Treasure Hunt # Floating # Playing Pool # The Playground # Bigger' Bunny # The Super # The Animals # Four Legs Vol. 2 # Baby # Stage Player # The Remote # Smart Boy # Molly Mouse! # The Leader # Dad's Job # Mom Or Young Songs Vol. 1 Vol. 2 Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Junior Category:Disney Junior (TV Channel) Category:Disney Junior (The Channel) Category:A Flower Studios Film Category:Flower Studios Category:The Little Kids Category:Flower Studios Shows Category:Disney Junior film